


One Of My Lies

by Ch3rryWin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryWin3/pseuds/Ch3rryWin3
Summary: Lily finds out that Remus is a werewolf





	One Of My Lies

"Move, Potter." 

 

Remus looked up from his potions book at Lily's sharp tone, and turned his gaze to James who looked shocked. "Wh-" 

 

"Work with Marlene today, I need to talk to Remus." 

 

James opened his mouth before closing it again. Lily had agreed to go on a date with him next week, and he wasn't too keen on messing that up. He shot Remus an apologetic look as he gathered his things.

 

Remus' eyes returned to his textbook, waiting for class to start. It was the last one before Christmas started, and he was grateful. Sirius was going home with James, so Remus wouldnt have to look at his stupid face. 

 

He was still mad about The Incident from two months ago. He'd even made James switch seats with Sirius during Potions. He'd done it with no argument, since he was just as angry (if not angrier) with Sirius in the beginning. Eventually things had begun to slip back to normal, except Remus still wouldnt say more than the bare minimum to Sirius. He was starting to doubt things would ever really be alright again.

 

 "So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Lily started, reaching over to gently close the textbook. Remus looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "I gathered, hurt James' pride pretty bad. He's sulking beside McKinnon." He nodded his head in James' direction. 

 

He was, in fact, sulking. Lily laughed despite herself "he'll be alright, I'll kiss his cheek next week and he'll be good as new." 

 

"That might break him more, honestly. Do try to return him in one piece." 

 

Lily nodded her agreement, shooting a smile in James' direction which seemed to cheer him up. "Anyways I wanted to talk to you because Severus, he's been spreading rumors about you. Quite nasty ones at that." 

 

Remus felt every muscle in his body tense as he unwillingly turned his body to stare at the greasy boy in question two tables over. He was staring right back already, almost like he knew what they were talking about. 

 

"What sort of...what sort of things has he been saying?" He fought to keep his voice steady as he turned back towards Lily. She smiled sympathetically. "Saying you're a werewolf, mostly. Although there are some nastier ones. Says you've killed people, turned some. Says your other creatures too, or a Death Eater." 

 

Remus felt like he might cry. This was all Sirius' fault and he leveled a glare towards where Sirius was seated. Peter looked overwhelmingly nervous, and Remus nodded his head towards Sirius a little to assure Peter the anger was not directed at him. 

 

"Why are you glaring at Sirius?" Lily questioned, not understanding how what she'd just said and Sirius were connected. Remus opened his mouth to answer, or lie rather, but Snape sauntered up before he could. 

 

"Oi Lupin, catch!" He called from where he stood now a table away, tossing something. Remus instinctively reached out to catch the object, before dropping it almost immediately with a shout. A chain clattered to the floor. A silver chain. Shit

 

There was a chain link shaped burn covering his hands and he glared hard at Snape. James was over instantly, picking it up quickly before dropping it back down, making a show of it. "Bastard charmed it!" He shouted, shooting an accusatory glare. 

 

"Boys what is going on?" Slughorn questioned, walking over from his desk. "Snivellus tossed a charmed chain at Remus and it burnt him!" James shouted, nodding down at the chain. 

 

Slughorn sighed, long and heavy. "Snape, 15 points off from Slytherin. Evans take these two to 5he hospital wing." 

 

Snape sputtered out an argument but the trio was gone before they could hear most of it. James dropped the hand he'd been cradling to his chest almost instantly. "Stupid greasy git. Is it bad?" He questioned, taking Remus' hands to inspect the burns. A mother hen as always. 

 

"Its fine, only held it for a second. If that, even." Remus muttered, waiting for James to be satisfied. 

 

"So, Severus wasn't lying?" Lily asked from where she stood a couple of feet away. Remus yanked his hands away from James to punch the wall before sinking to the ground. "This is all Sirius' fault." Was all he said. 

 

James crouched down beside him. "Don't tell anyone, Lils? Please?" He was almost begging. Well, he was begging, but if you asked him he'd say James Potter didn't beg. 

 

Lily gave a small smile and got on the ground with them to hug Remus. "I would never, you're still Remus. My friend. Snape's being a right git about it. How'd he even find out?" 

 

Remus didn't answer this, opting to hug her back instead. "Sirius told him, not sure why. I'm still mad at him." James answered for him. Lily hugged him tighter for a moment before releasing him. "So that's why he was sitting outside the hospital wing the last couple times Remus was there." 

 

Remus and James nodded. "Speaking of the hospital wing we should probably get there, Remus' hands are smoking." 

 

"Oh shit my hands _are_ smoking." Remus laughed as he stood up. James rolled his eyes and threw an arm around both of his friends. "For someone with such good grades you really don't notice obvious things sometimes." Remus elbowed James in the ribs, earning a groan of pain from him, and a laugh from Lily. Maybe things would be alright again after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Green Day song. I couldnt think of anything because its 6am and I'm waiting for my mom to get up so I can see if my friend is allowed to pick me up later so that's what you get ig sksks. My phone also doesnt allow me to add tags so I just havta do that later ig lmao


End file.
